


Till You Come Back Home

by sassenachwaffles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, F/M, One-Shot, a little bit of domestic fluff, but special moment between two people, it was to ease my fangirl soul, ok more angst than fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: She doesn’t know how long she has, and her world might be crashing down on her all too soon, but wrapped in his arms she knows she’s home, and at this moment in time, with whatever happens, this is where she’s meant to be. And she’ll fight like hell to stay here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am back with some more captain swan. The OUAT hiatus is already killing me... I can't believe we have to wait until March. I tried to mentally prepare myself but that was an epic fail. No real spoilers for the fall finale. It would be set pre 6x10. Just a little "missing" scene I wish we had seen. Nothing to special from there. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. And happy hiatus. Merry Christmas too.

She's quiet and pensive at the dinner table. There's a cup of coffee in her hands and he's not sure what to make the look on her face. There's something going on in that brain of hers, but for the life of him he can't quite figure it out. 

He turns the coffee pot on to make another pot and sits down across from her. He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together. 

"You know what I find dashingly good looking on you love?" Killian asks as Emma's eyes slowly look up and meet his. 

"I've barley slept in two days and haven't washed my hair in about three. There's nothing attractive about me right now, Killian."

"Aye, love. I would beg to differ. First of all, you are beautiful every second of the day. However, when you're really tired, frustrated, confused, or caught up thinking something in that giant head of yours, you get this one tiny vein down the middle of your forehead and it is the cutest little thing I ever did see. It always makes me wonder what's going on in that head of yours."

"You mean Pete."

"I am confused."

"Pete. I named the vein. I got made fun of in grade school when the boys picked on me. But one kid named Peter told me it made me special so I named it after him. But Pete sounded cooler."

"Ah, love. Now I comprehend. Well, Pete, always lets me know when you're thinking. Really thinking. A penny for your thoughts?"

Emma sighs and puts her head down on the table. "It's been a long few days, more so weeks. Hasn't it?"

"Aye, love. It has." Killian responds as he gets up and sits down next to her. He takes his hand and starts rubbing it through her hair. 

"I love it when you play with my hair."

"I know."

They sit in silence for a few moments. Emma smiling as he gently massages her head too. For a person who has always had so many walls up he's learned the past two months during their cohabitation that Emma Swan is a toucher, and boy does she like to be touched. 

"What Belle did today. I've done that. I went through that. It's single handedly the hardest thing I've ever gone through. Giving a piece of yourself, the best piece of yourself, up. It's hard. It has me thinking of the day I gave Henry up, and wondering how my life might have turned out if I hadn't."

"Do you regret giving him up?"

"In some ways yes and in some ways no."

"I get it, I think."

"If I hadn't had given him up.... I probably would never have met you."

"I suppose there is a lot of truth in that sentiment."

"The thing is Killian, all of this. My whole life... it's been planned. I feel like some of the decisions I've made haven't really been my choice, rather destiny making them for me."

"The thing about destiny and fate, Swan, is we always end up where we're supposed to be. Even if we think it's our choice or not. It ultimately is."

"So I was always bound to fall in love with a pirate." Emma says as she rests her head on his chest and he pulls her chair a little closer to his. 

"I believe that with every fiber in my being."

"I do too. Mostly. It's just hard. What I went through, what my mom went through with me, I wouldn't wish that upon any other mom."

"I feel bad for her too, Swan. But until we defeat the Evil Queen, she gave him his...."

"Best chance. I know."

Emma sighs as she wraps her arms around his neck. Killian smiles as he pulls her onto his lap. 

"What else is it, love?"

"I feel like I'm the savior. But I'm not doing much saving these days."

"You defeated the curse, pan, Zelena's time portal, the villains happy ending, reverse thing, the snow queen. My dearest Emma, it's because of you there's still a Storybrooke today."

"You're just saying that because you love me."

"Partially. I bet if you were to ask anyone in town though, they would say the same thing."

"I'm tired of saving everybody especially if I don't know if the savior can save herself."

"I'm Emma Swan's savior. Didn't you know that?" Killian jokes, half to make her laugh and half to lighten the mood. The impending death sentence is a subject that lingers between the two. 

It works though, and she smiles and snuggles into the crook of his neck. 

"When did Emma swan become so needy?"

"When she fell in love."

Her heartfelt response takes his breath away. He squeezes her a little tighter and puts his hand over her heart. 

"Love, I will go to the ends of any realm to protect this heart of yours. I hope you know that."

"I do. The same for yours."

"You've already done that for me. Twice now. It's my turn to do that for you."

"I know you will. But promise me, if something happens to me. Take care of Henry. That's all I ask of you. I know he will have Regina and my parents, but I don’t know… Just make sure he’s taken care of.”

"Nothing is going to happen to you, but if it does, I promise I will always take care of the lad. I love him as if he were my own blood.”

Emma kisses his cheek and he holds her face in his hand. He gently rubs his thumb up and down her cheek and softly kisses the top of Emma’s nose.

“I know.” 

There’s a heaviness in the air and she feels it, they both feel it. But Killian pulls her in and wraps his arms around her and for once in her life she gives in to the heaviness. She lets the weight of the world come crashing down, all that she’s been feeling for months, and the tears fall. 

She doesn’t know how long she has, and her world might be crashing down on her all too soon, but wrapped in his arms she knows she’s home, and at this moment in time, with whatever happens, this is where she’s meant to be. And she’ll fight like hell to stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you know, drop a comment/review on your way out. If you feel like it! :)


End file.
